DESCRIPTION: This program will be directed by Gail Mahady (Res. Asst. Prof., Ph.D. 1991 in pharmacognosy, UIC) and Jan Engle (Clinical Assoc. Prof. Of Pharmacy, D. Pharm. 1985, UIC). Its major aim is to strengthen graduate and postgraduate training programs in pharmacognosy in order to provide a significant number of scientists able to address issues such as the quality, safety, and efficacy of botanical supplements. Curricula will be developed, and interactive Internet-based learning programs devised. Important biological, chemical, and pharmacological data will be collected from the literature for a number of medicinally important plants and assembled to provide a useful database. There will be an emphasis on botanicals relevant to women's health.